While various types of deflectors associated with vehicle windshields are known, none are known to be related to the containment of rain water and washer fluid vertical "run-up" along the windshield occurring after a final or intermittent wiper action stroke, and to directing such fluids to the outboard sides of the windshield, out of the line of vision of the operator and a front seat passenger.
For example, Cupit U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,029 discloses deflectors 4 formed of sheet metal which is slightly curved in cross-section upwardly to a forwardly directed upper edge, and fastened between adjacent cowl and hood edges, serving to divert air currents, insects and other objects upwardly over the top of the vehicle.
Gracey U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,798 discloses an upwardly-rearwardly inclined deflector mounted between the hood and the cowl for deflecting air streams over the top of the vehicle.
Eriksen U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,995 discloses a rubber deflector mounted on the vehicle hood, and having a loft or pitch on its front face for deflecting bugs and other flying objects up and over the top of the vehicle.
Hartung et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,497 discloses a vertical wall connected by an integral channel to a rear edge of the hood for directing bugs, water, debris and air away from and over the windshield.
Edwards et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,531 discloses a park ramp for a wiper, the ramp being secured to the rear edge of a cowl panel, and serving to receive and hold a stopped or "parked" wiper to prevent the blade thereof from taking a set over time.
Leschke et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,066 discloses a substantially U-cross-sectional shaped water diversion device secured to a vehicle A-column, and a foil-like diaphragm mounted by webs at an acute angle to the windscreen, such that the higher end thereof extends into the open side of the U-shaped device, serving to draw off dirty water and direct same to the roof of the motor vehicle and prevent it from spraying onto the vehicle side windows.
Hitzelberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,685 discloses a ventilation installation including a sealing ledge member or strip mounted between the rear edge of a front outer body part and a windshield. The ledge member includes provisions for both being lifted from and/or pressed against the windshield for selectively supplying air to or removing air from the interior space of motor vehicles.
USSR patent No. 1736808 discloses a transverse aerodynamic element between the rear edge of the vehicle's bonnet and the lower transverse frame of the windshield. On the latter side, the element includes vertical and inclined walls forming a crosswise extending recess with drainage holes.